You Make Me Better
by justpenandpaper
Summary: No one expected them together, but now celebrating six months, they will be the first to tell you that they wouldn't have it any other way.


**Author's notes: Hey everyone! This is my first Mitchsen fic, and I wanted to start with something small to get my feel for it. I do plan on writing a multichapter fic that shows our two favorite girls growing together. If you want to learn more about me or send me prompts, you can find me via my tumblr .com. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Any comments or feedback is really appreciated! **

Aubrey Posen and Beca Mitchell. If you had asked any of the Barden Bellas before it happened, none of them would have been able to tell you they had seen it coming. However, now that the girls were going strong for six months, a lot of them would say that they didn't know how they hadn't seen it before. Yes, the two girls were completely polar opposites. Aubrey had been groomed to stay within society's clear cut lines, saw things in black and white, and did everything and anything to make people proud. Beca did everything in her power to be different, knew there was a whole lot of grey in life, and couldn't care less about what anyone else thought. They were two extremes that when put together find a natural balance. Beca helps the blonde graduate student let loose and embrace the things that make her truly happy instead of only focusing on others; while Aubrey helps the alternative DJ find some focus and set some goals for herself.

Now, they were both walking happily hand in hand towards the diner where they had shared their first date all those months ago. There weren't many people inside due to it only being eight in the evening. Most people did not arrive at the diner until it was after midnight and most were in desperate need of food to sober up. It was not anything fancy, but Aubrey couldn't help the smile that came across her lips when she realized that it was so Bea Mitchell. The sophomore did not care for stuffy atmospheres and wanted to go to a place where she could just relax, well as much as possible at least, in Aubrey's presence. Even though she was a self proclaimed badass, even she could admit that there was absolutely nothing classy about a fast food restaurant. So, a diner seemed like a happy compromise.

As they sat across from one another in the small both, Beca lowered her menu and smirked. "You're not going to spill orange juice on me again, are you? I actually like these pants." Yes, even after dating happily for so many months, the brunette still loved to find her girlfriend's buttons and push them as much as possible. Before she would have said she did it to just piss Aubrey off, but now, she claims that she can't help but notice how sexy Aubrey is when she becomes exasperated.

"That was an accident," the graduate student said with a roll of her eyes. "Although you have not yet learned your lesson, that was what you got for teasing me relentlessly on the ride here back then. Do you have any idea how absolutely nerve wracking it was to prepare myself to go out on a date with you in the first place? You should consider yourself fortunate that we made it through the entire evening without any stress flair ups." The entire time she spoke, Aubrey did not look away from her menu, but a smile easily made it's way upon her features. Yes, that was another thing that had changed in her life since she began dating Beca. Her "stress flair ups," also known as projectile vomiting was practically nonexistent. Of course she still became tense before major events or when she felt like she had no control, but it was getting easier with each passing day.

When the blonde finally did lower her menu, she saw her girlfriend practically grinning. "What was it you said, Bre?" The shorter girl pretended to think for a moment before exaggerating the motions of the light bulb magically lighting up in her mind when she found the memory she was looking for. "Oh right. Something about my snark and aloof attitude being a defense mechanism for me being nervous or something. If that's true, then you really should have expected me to be my normal grade A pain in your ass self." Beca took a sip of her water as she waited expectantly for her girlfriend to respond to her logic being thrown right back at her.

Before Aubrey could respond however, the waitress came over to take their orders. The blonde decided to keep things rather simple and go with scrambled eggs with a side of toast. Initially the concept of breakfast for dinner was absolutely absurd, but after it becoming a regular fixture in her apartment once every week or two, the idea finally managed to grow on her. Beca gave a knowing smirk at the order before ordering a stack of chocolate chip pancakes for herself with some hash browns. The waitress left to quickly put in their orders as soon as she had everything jotted down and left the couple alone once again. As always, conversation flowed easily. Aubrey would comment on how she was dating a woman with the food groups of a child, and the new Bella captain would reply with how much the blonde loved it.

As their dinner passed, they reminisced on some of the highlights of the last six months. Beca pointed out how Aubrey picked fights with her as a way to release some of her pent up sexual tension which would cause the ex Bella to comment on the mistake that was the DJ kissing Jesse. While months ago just the mention of the boy would have been a problem due to the blonde's obvious jealousy, now it was something used to tease and laugh about. While it had definitely not been fun to witness, it led to a very heated argument the night before Aubrey's graduation which then led to the hottest sex either woman had ever experienced in their lives.

"At least he finally gets that we aren't going to be anything more than friends, now," Beca said with an annoyed huff. "If I had to hear another "movie perfect ending," I'm pretty sure I would have lost it and paid Lilly to make him disappear."

At the mention of their fellow Bella, Aubrey couldn't help but laugh. Lilly had come out of her shell a lot more since the ICAA win and dating Donald, but there was still an air about her that no one wanted to mess with. "While I am not in any way his biggest fan, even I can say that he would not deserve that punishment. He was simply a boy who was naive and wanted his happy ending. I do not like to admit it, but I was very much like him at one point. I was just going through life doing what was expected of me. If you had not come along, Beca, I most likely would not have realized just how miserable I was until after I was married to someone my father hand chose and had children." The graduate released a sigh as she took a moment to gather her thoughts. She stalled by taking a bite of her toast and chewing before speaking again. "Your methods were obnoxious, but you made me realize that not everything goes according to plan. Some things while unexpected, can make you better."

Although it went unspoken, Beca picked up on the hidden meaning behind the words. They were both still somewhat guarded individuals who fought with themselves to show their true emotions or vulnerability, so sentimental words were rarely spoken at face value. Both women made leaps and bounds from who they were, but they would never be a Chloe Beale who did not know the meaning of boundaries. Their demeanor would always be guarded in a way which was fine because they could read one another. Beca didn't need Aubrey to tell her when she was feeling particularly stressed and insecure. The brunette could read it simply from how tightly her girlfriend held her pencil, or by seeing the wrinkle appear on her forehead when her brows creased together. In turn, Aubrey didn't need to know when the sophomore was sad. It was obvious to her by the sound of her mixes or the way the DJ's sarcasm lacked its usual playful bite to it. Yes, words were necessary along with good communication, but silent understanding is worth quite a lot too.

A small hand reached over the top of the table and squeezed Aubrey's. The action brought a smile to the blonde's lips as she turned her own hand over for the DJ. "I'm happy I'm here too, Bre." And like that, all that needed to be said was voiced. Compassion and love swirled within green eyes that was easily mirrored in smokey blue. No, their relationship was not perfect, expected, or orthodox, but neither girl cared. Their love showed with every caress, touch of lips, and giggle shared. It showed when Aubrey let her hair down and allowed her head to tilt back in laughter at something Beca said. It showed when the guarded sophomore would smile shyly at a compliment her girlfriend threw her way. Most importantly, it showed when the diner was closing and neither woman realized that four hours had passed since their arrival.

"You know," Beca drawled in an attempt to seem indifferent to what she was about to say. "Six more months of this wouldn't be so bad, Posen."

Aubrey only arched an eyebrow in response before reaching out and grabbing her girlfriend's hand over the center console of her car as she drove them back to her off campus apartment. After a few moments went by, she finally smiled. "I suppose I could handle your ear monstrosities for a little while longer."


End file.
